


miles don't matter

by lunacrowne



Series: the daejae trucker AU [2]
Category: B.A.P., K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Road Trips, ex-runaway!youngjae, trucker!daehyun, what domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacrowne/pseuds/lunacrowne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun's always thought of the road as home, and the truck all he needed. It was only natural that, somewhere down the line, Youngjae became a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miles don't matter

He always prefers the road at dawn. No matter where in the state he’s at, at dawn the road is at its quietest, free of all sounds except the solid thrum from his own truck and a couple of travelers with the same mindset. Florida's mornings are pretty good so far.

Daehyun yawns a bit, pulling down the sun visor to block the beginnings of sunlight filtering through the lightening sky. It's been a long while since driving a truck with no cargo. Hell, it’s been such a long time since he’s had a vacation, the whole notion of it is strange. He’s always counting miles, and on tight deadlines he doesn’t exactly get a chance to smell the sunshine and asphalt.

As a kid he’d always ached for the real beach that his home in Dallas didn’t have, and once in the blue moon he got a vacation, he'd make sure to hit a beach, somewhere in the states. Youngjae coincidentally loved beaches too.

Amongst the various signs marking Route 1, a sign finally comes up for a decent looking diner so he can pull in for a long-awaited breakfast. Once he turns off the ignition, he climbs into the back.

"Mornin',"

Youngjae is curled up on his bedding, squeezed in the corner of the sleeper. His hair is frazzled from sleep and his t-shirt hangs loosely around his frame as he stretches, setting down the camera he'd been messing around with.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" Youngjae's voice is pleasantly scratchy when he has just woken up.

"You're right. But we finally reached a good stopping point. Get ready so we can eat, sleepyhead."

Youngjae's basket of bathroom amenities subtly occupies the sink and it's become a regular occurrence for them to brush their teeth together. Youngjae grinning sleepily around his yellow toothbrush as he lists the wonders of having pie for breakfast.

  
It’s been about eight months since he had met the former runaway back in California.Time has made Youngjae’s presence and the littering of his belongings around the interior of the truck a given--he’s all but moved into Daehyun's truck now.

Back in D.C. Youngjae had found success in doing a couple R&B lives in the local restaurants and pubs, but not with any big offers. He had taken up photography as a side hobby, finding his talent in it when he did a few odd jobs for Daehyun’s former model-turned-trucker pal Himchan, and started freelancing.

Daehyun hasn’t found the opportunity to ask Youngjae why exactly he chooses to come back and stay with him in the packed truck, when there's barely enough room to accomodate the roomy single bed. It’s just that Youngjae’s never really left and Daehyun had never asked him to leave. He’s sure if Youngjae’s never thought too hard about it, maybe he shouldn't either if they make it work. Youngjae is able to do his newfound work while Daehyun does his, so it’s been a comfortable arrangement thus far. Plus when he's with the younger man, road trips, no matter the duration, are never boring in the slightest.

  


The diner is pretty cozy and old-fashioned, with a working jukebox that gets Youngjae all worked up, popping all his change and Daehyun's into the little machine to churn out a couple of his favorites, singing along to them and getting endearing stares from the booth of elderly women in the front. When the waitress ushers them their food, a little extra pie on the house for "the cutie in the yellow beanie", it's on "Price Tag". 

"Look, B.A.P. Magazine featured one of my shots!" Youngjae exclaims with glee as he thumbs the page of a magazine he’s picked up at the front of the diner. “I made it onto their ‘Top 10 Roadside Photographers’ article.”

“Didn’t expect less, did ya?” Daehyun squints at the glossy photo over his mug of coffee. “This one isn’t the one you did of Himchan, is it?”

“It’s you, Daehyun.” Youngjae points out affectionately at the visage of his sweaty figure sitting on the metallic steps of the truck.

“When did you take this? You know I’m not of the photogenic sort.” Daehyun admires how Youngjae's captured the angle in a flattering way. 

"You’re far from bad looking, Daehyun. This one’s really popular on the blog too. A candid shot of a trucker admiring the simplicity of life," Youngjae muses as he slides a piece of key lime pie into his mouth. "I wonder if I'll get more nice shots like these once we reach Key West,"

"You will, once we get there," Daehyun assures, breaking into his own pie. 

  


By the time they get to Key West it’s late afternoon

“Wow, they were right about the beaches here being less crowded than Miami. Doesn’t it feel like our own private island?”

Youngjae’s fascinated with the surroundings, snapping pictures of the view. Daehyun’s excited himself, kicking off his sandals and feeling the warm sand between his toes. He's a little bit saddened it's already getting dark, and that his swim trunks are probably buried in the depths of the cab. He settles for dipping his feet in the water.

"I found a conch," Youngjae beams, joining Daehyun near the water. "You _can_ really hear the ocean," Daehyun's skeptical but decides to humor Youngjae, who is already placing his pale fingers on Daehyun's coarse ones to hold the conch up to his ear. The sound is surprisingly like the sea and no doubt, gentle like his touch.

"I'll let you have it."

"You mean you're giving it to me?" It'd probably go well with the other knickknacks he's been allowed to have on his dashboard. Youngjae hums.

"Hey Daehyun...this is nice isn't it?"

He’d never been the romantic type of guy, but it’s admittedly romantic enough with his callused fingers somehow linked between Youngjae’s own. The slightly muggy weather makes him feel especially warm.

“Say, Youngjae…are ya planning on sticking around?”

Youngjae turns to him. “Sticking around? Well, I'm not going anywhere right now,”

"No, I mean… in the future. As in ever thinking about where you’re going?"

“Probably it’d be wherever you’d go.”

"You sure about that? The truck's all I got, surely you could be having your own place somewhere, I don't know, better than what I can offer?" Daehyun watches Youngjae's expression flicker slightly, and he instantly regrets his choice of words.

"Daehyun...I've been overstaying my welcome, haven't I?" Youngjae laughs softly, taking his lower lip between his teeth."You can honestly tell me if I'm causing you trouble. You must be tired of me taking up space, with all my shit in the sleeper. Once we go back I'll try to get outta your hair--“

Youngjae had talked about this before, and Daehyun’s seen those scars often enough in the past six months to know what Youngjae sees, thinks about being abandoned.

“Christ, Youngjae, I didn’t mean it like that!” Daehyun places a hand on the camera Youngjae’s trembling fingers are gathering up. "I didn't mean I wanted you to leave,"

"Then...what do you mean?"

"I like your company. I like you. The road, the truck’s my home and… you're home. You're a part of it. I'd miss you if you were gone." Their lives were structured around each other and it all seemed to fit perfectly like a puzzle. Daehyun truthfully can't really imagine life without the other man close-by. "With you the miles don’t matter anymore,”

“Because I make them fun?”

"Yeah."

"Is it just...'like'?" Youngjae questions cheekily a minute later.

"Don't gotta push it," Daehyun jokes.

Youngjae has his look of contemplation, the nervous scrunching of his mouth casting shadows across his face in the setting sun.

"Great. We basically live together and we like each other. So, does this mean we’re together, mister trucker?" he asks, voice low and uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Yeah,”

“C’mere then,” Youngjae removes his hands from the trucker's hold and meshes their lips together.

It's a few chaste kisses until they both get needy, and it ends with Daehyun backing Youngjae up against the truck, soft sighs of approval exchanged between mouths as they fumble at each other's clothes. Youngjae tastes of the sweet soda pop he had earlier; smells of Daehyun’s detergent mixed with a little gasoline. 

"You're raring to go out here?"

“Only if ya don’t mind anyone seeing.”

"I personally don't have any objections to doing it out here, if you don't mind getting your truck a little dirty," Youngjae winks, trailing firm hands down towards Daehyun’s waistband. It takes a while for the clothes to finish coming off and the prep to be done, barely averting the lube crisis with a handy bottle of body, not suntan, lotion.

When the prep is done the best he can and Youngjae's thighs quiver from Daehyun's mouth and ministrations, Daehyun brings a hand to brace himself against the metal, feeling a trace of Youngjae's faint heat from earlier. He lifts Youngjae’s legs up to wrap around his waist, sand sprinkling down from his toes. His hands travel down Youngjae's marred skin as if he was traveling down a familiar gravel road, mapping out quickly the places that cause Youngjae to arch into his hands.

"If this is gonna hurt, just do it in one go," Youngjae breathes, clawing tightly at Daehyun's back.

Under the cover of the truck and the sparse foliage, Daehyun starts moving, searching for pleasure with each thrust until Youngjae starts reciprocating, bucking his hips into Daehyun’s.

“More,” Is all Youngjae can choke out, full of Daehyun.

Youngjae’s head almost collides with the truck with the sharp jolts he’s making now and Daehyun props Youngjae’s neck with a free hand as he buries himself to the hilt one last time before they both come. In that moment they can’t even form words, and he’s there to just hold them up the best he can as they work through their high.

  


Somehow in the aftermath they managed to hobble into the truck on wobbly legs and fortunately make it safely to the sleeper before they collapse in a sticky mess. Daehyun tosses their clothes and a lone boot across the floor in order to join Youngjae under the covers. The last of the daylight filters in the sliver of window in the back of the cab.

“The hotel’s still a good distance away. But I don’t think I can drive yet,” Daehyun’s found a favorite pit stop to rest between Youngjae’s shoulder blades. “You wear me out.”

“We could just overnight it,” Youngjae suggests, giggling breathlessly at the feeling of plush lips and stubble pampering the spot.

The scars on Youngjae's pale back and the lazy light filtering around the edges of Youngjae's body are just almost picture-perfect, as Youngjae always says. Daehyun thinks it may be the closest thing to perfection he's seen yet. 

"I could get used to this, you know?" Youngjae says earnestly. "But we should get moving." 

"And where do you think you're going?"

“I won’t be going anywhere. Except the hotel though— I don’t want you getting a ticket. We got all the time in the hotel if you want to continue,” Youngjae deliberately puts on a show as he bends over to reach for his clothes, humming a tune of Johnny Cash’s he heard back in the jukebox of a diner. "Now I have an excuse to walk naked around here," he adds with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Daehyun’s sure he could get used to this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well... this became a sequel. And also fulfilling the "outdoor sex" prompt for bap bingo challenge o//o
> 
> btw if anyone has ever watched Hero Wanted...trucker dae and a need to go to the beach was prompted by Swain vibes.


End file.
